


Take My Hand

by strawberrymalk



Series: Chrobin drabbles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, M/M, i want them to always hold hands, im sorry if its bad i wrote this at 2 am, its chrobin guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymalk/pseuds/strawberrymalk
Summary: Robin’s hands were always cold, so its appropriate to wrap them around a heater right?Especially if said heater is Chrom.—Robin always tried to hold Chrom’s hand ever since they first woke up.
Relationships: Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Chrobin drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818286
Kudos: 10





	Take My Hand

“Huh?!” Chrom started, he quickly looked at his hand and back towards the one who grabbed it.

“Uhh... I’m cold?” Robin grinned sheepishly, with Chrom still startled he slipped his hand in and gripped it firmly.

“Oh it was just you Robin, you surprised me!” Chrom laughed, pink dusting his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head.

They stayed in comfortable silence, staring at the small campfire as they sat around it. The night air making the fire flicker and casting shadows on their faces.

“Say... Robin, why do you like holding hands with me so much? Trying to prevent me from making stupid decisions again? Heh, I told you that I have Frederick around for that you know.” Chrom chuckled.

“Yes to stop your idiotic decision making... and, well... because your hands are warm.” Robin’s cheeks flushed, the fire making them even redder from its warmth.

Chrom stared. Robin peeked at him and quickly looked away towards the side.

“Do you... want me to stop? Because I will, you know, just uh, say the word and I won’t do it again-“ “No no no, its uh, alright to continue doing it.” Chrom quickly interrupted him, his hand gripping Robin’s tighter. “I like holding your hand too.”

Robin blushed harder, “is it so my hand can cool yours down?” He shot back, a grin tugging at his lips as Chrom tilted his head a bit.

“Well, that—because Gods are your hands cold Robin— and well, its nice. Your hands are really soft, definitely softer than mine you know.” Chrom smiled back at him.

The fire crackled.

“Are you calling my hands ladylike Chrom? I will have you know I have at  _least_ 12 different nerve burns on them from the Thorons and Arc Fires I cast to protect  _your_ unprotected ass.” Robin looked back at Chrom with sharp eyes, squinting at him as Chrom flustered to reply.

“W-what?! No, Gods no, I am very grateful for your support. I just mean that your hands are really nice to hold! And sure their a bit like a lady’s and maybe a _bit_ too soft to be a fighter’s, ah well, not like a fighter’s hand  _can’t_ be soft and— oh.” Robin started to laugh, eyes bright as Chrom sighed. 

“Teasing me again I see.” Chrom smiled wryly before laughing with him.

Their laughs echoed in the night, the fire crackling some more before it’s earlier intensity cooled to a mild warmth.

Robin wiped a tear from his eye, “the fire seems to be dying out and I’m tired. Shall we go to bed and rest?” 

Chrom grinned, standing and pulling Robin up from the log they were sitting on. “Is my genius tactician, a total night bird, actively searching for sleep? This might as well be another of Naga’s miracles!” Robin rolled his eyes as he put out the fire and they started to walk towards their tent. 

“Is my commander still full of energy? It seems my drills weren’t intense enough... perhaps I should have some calvary training set for you if you need to burn some energy out of you.” Chrom paled and chuckled nervously.

“None of that I assure you... I don’t know if you’ll be evil to the horses or me if you do.” They walked into their tent and began to get ready for a well-deserved rest.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t do that to the poor horses.” Robin faked pity in his voice as he scooted closer to Chrom, he was a very nice heater in these cold nights.

Chrom flushed and pouted, “thank you for saving my feelings, Robin.” They chuckled before settling down.

The crickets outside chirped for a bit and they laid there in silence, waiting for sleep to overtake them.

Robin took Chrom’s hand and squeezed it. Chrom smiled and brought their hands up to between their faces and tightened his grip.

‘Not only is it nice to hold your hand...’ Robin smiled as his eyelids grew heavy and started to close, ‘but it’s because they were so warm that day... I never want to let go of it.’

* * *

Bonus:

”Ok, but like... what if we went to battle together” Robin started, Chrom nodding his head slowly in confusion, “obviously to have everyone what each other’s back and increase our chances at survival but also to... uh, hold hands.”   
  


Chrom stared.

”Robin you’re a genius!”

And that’s how the pair up system was explained and implemented in the Shepards.


End file.
